


Cursed

by DorkSeverus04



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, This takes place sometime during vol 4, there's no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Today was a special day. But sometimes special days aren't really... special.





	Cursed

Today was a day that she hated. 

Not only did couples gather together, but because it was her birthday. It was a day that she hated for nearly ten years of her life.

Why? 

On her tenth birthday, her father told her mother that he only married her for the family’s name. That he didn’t care about the family at all and only for the company. 

Her family fell apart.

Her father focused more on the company and “grooming” herself and her brother to be the successor. 

Her mother avoided her and practically drowned herself in alcohol.

Her sister left for the military as well.

She was alone.

Seven years later, she moved to Vale to attend Beacon Academy. As much as she told herself to stay away from people in fear that they only wanted to be near her for her name and money, few people ignored that and befriended her anyways.

It was the happiest times of her life. She was able to finally be happy.

Then that day happened. 

One of her friends that she befriended, who also happened to be someone that she idolized, fought in a battle that she knew that she couldn’t win and died. 

It was her eighteenth birthday and she lost everything she had left.

Her friends. Her home.

Now she was back at her house in Atlas. Stuck in the prison with someone that didn’t view her as a daughter, as a _human_. 

She was just an _asset_ , and she longed to be back with her friends. Back to the warm home that she found where she felt safe and happy.

Maybe one day. Someone will make her feel happy on this cursed day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hoped that you liked this short drabble... story. Waiting on my beta reader for the next chapter. Sorry for that! 
> 
> Anyways, this was based on a discord conversation and... there you go~ 
> 
> Hoped that you enjoyed it! See you all soon!


End file.
